


[EXO oneshot] One day

by mayn6083



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayn6083/pseuds/mayn6083
Summary: Just a day for EXO, who have superpowers in this universe. In this fic, there are no pairings, just EXO being brothers.





	[EXO oneshot] One day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an English fanfic, so there might be a lot of mistakes. Also, this one-shot is a prologue to a long-fic that I am working on. Hope that I can finish its first draft soon.  
> Please leave some comments so that I will have motivations. Thank you and hope that you will enjoy this.

"Good morning, hyung."

"Good morning, KyungSoo. Are you making something for the breakfast?", said MinSeok in his blue pajamas and a messy bed-hair style.

"Yes, I am preparing some vegetables that we can put in our ramens", said KyungSoo, who was busy chopping all those cabbages.

"That's a lot of cabbages for ramens. And do we have some eggs too?". MinSeok could not stop yawning. He did not have enough sleep since they had to move their belongings into this new house yesterday. He went to bed late last night, and he woke up really early because the sound of KyungSoo chopping cabbages kept banging across the whole house.

"No, we don't. But, I have asked JongIn to buy some for us. He should return by now..."

KyungSoo suddenly felt nervous. JongIn had gone for fifteen minutes, and with his teleportation power, he should have been here, in this kitchen, in a span of a few minutes.

"Maybe, he is just wandering somewhere. After all, no one can catch him. But, I'm so surprised that he actually woke up earlier than me".

"Well, I woke him up", KyungSoo chuckled.

"Ha ha, I know it."

MinSeok took out a vacuum, planning to clean the whole house. He was a clean freak. He couldn't stand one day of his house not being all tidy and shiny.

The early morning could have been quiet if it hadn't had all the noise of chopping and vacuuming that KyungSoo and MinSeok made. Everyone in the house started waking up, but no one tried to complain. They patiently waited for each other to use the bathroom. While waiting, some of them began to help KyungSoo and MinSeok. 

Since this was a secret and desolate house, there were not many services connected to them. Therefore, they had to provide these services by themselves. This was where their superpowers came into use. JoonMyeon created water. JongDae supplied electricity to run all electrical devices in the house. ChanYeol provided fire for cooking. YiXing used his healing power to grow fresh vegetables in their small garden. MinSeok and SeHun were their air-conditioner and fan for the hot days. JongIn would help them in transportations. KyungSoo could use his strength to do heavy things. And BaekHyun, having the power to make natural lightings, just lazily said:

"Well, I will be the beautiful candles and twinkle stars for you guys in our romantic dinners."

KyungSoo finished chopping his cabbages. He then started to wash the knife and the cutting board. ChanYeol, who was helping him with making a fire and boiling water, could not stop nervously looking at the sink.

"KyungSoo, you should control your power better. That wooden cutting board is almost broken into pieces", said ChanYeol. He was acting tough here, while in fact, he was scared that KyungSoo would hit him every time he said something.

"Well, we have the healing unicorn", said KyungSoo.

"I'm sorry," YiXing said loudly from the other side of the room, "but I heal living things, not all the household appliances you broke."

Everyone started chuckling, except for JoonMyeon who looked so confused.

"Wait, you guys laughed at that? Why? I don't find anything that is so funny", he grumbled.

"YiXing is a man born with a great sense of humor. Everything he says and does is funny", JongDae giggled.

"Well, I believe I am funny too. All the jokes I made are quite clever, don't you think?", JoonMyeon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The whole house suddenly became silent. No one said anything. They just focused on what they had been doing. MinSeok, after cleaning the first floor, freshly came to JoonMyeon and patted on his shoulders.

"Don't worried. I laugh at your jokes."

"Thank you, hyung. Only you can understand me."

The time went by quickly. The house had been cleaned. The water had reached its boiling point. Ramens and vegetables were ready to be cooked. However, the eggs were nowhere to be found. Everyone was hungry and anxious now.

"Where could he be right now? He is supposed to come home by this time, at this moment.” KyungSoo was so nervous that he started to feel angry.

They had to move to this desolate house because there might not be any safe places for them to live now. They were being chased, being tracked, and there may be someone who wanted to exploit their powers. They promised to stay together and protect each other. But now, JongIn might be in danger because they had put so much faith in his power. They were so confident that JongIn would be the last to be caught if they failed.

"Guys, I realize that SeHun is not also here", BaekHyun said nervously after looking for the youngest in the house.

"WHAT?", everyone screamed.

"I didn't see him this whole morning, too", KyungSoo, being the first one to wake up, said.

"I think he woke up in the midnight", JoonMyeon was confused. He was SeHun's last-night roommate. "I thought he just went to the bathroom, so I didn't ask him."

"We have to look for them. Now!", MinSeok commanded.

Everyone hastily got out of the house; then they divided into teams to look for the youngests. ChanYeol went with Yixing to the hill behind their house. He had the hunch that SeHun was there.

There were winds when they got closer to the hill. They kept running and running to the other side of the hill, calling out the names of the missing ones. Then it led them to a grassland. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing. The whole space was full of green grass, waving to the wind. The sky was high and blue, with white clouds like sheep swimming in the ocean. The breeze was nice, cooling down their sweaty bodies after running on a hot summer day. Then they spotted two small dots on that green scenery. They started running again toward those dots, calling out familiar names, until they clearly saw their young and dumb JongIn and SeHun smiling at them. Their heart was racing like crazy, but they could finally calm themselves down, sauntering toward the others.

SeHun was sitting on a wooden chair, looking up to the sky while creating a breeze across the meadow. JongIn, on the other hand of having no chair for him, just casually lay on the ground with his eyes closed. They calmly waited for ChanYeol and Yixing to come without bothering to look back one more time. 

ChanYeol eventually reached them. He sighed.

"What are you doing here? We have been looking for you guys. You guys should know that it's very dangerous if we don't stay close to each other. Right? And why there is a chair here?"

"Well, I brought it here", SeHun chuckled. "And I am not alone since JongIn is also here."

JongIn laughed and sit up, doing that gesture "at your service" to ChanYeol and SeHun. ChanYeol was speechless to the carefreeness of these two boys.

"Where is YiXing hyung? I thought he went with you?", SeHun asked after realizing that YiXing had gone somewhere else.

"What? Oh my, why do people keep getting lost so easily these days?", ChanYeol nervously looked around them. The surrounding was just grass and grass. Far, far away, there was the small hill that they just ran over.

"Don't worry. I can sense him. He is somewhere in those long bushes", JongIn said and pointed to an unusual area where the grass was higher.

ChanYeol could calm himself down again. He used to be a carefree person, doing whatever he wanted to do. However, when he started to know these people, he found that he had to be more responsible to protect them. He knew that he had to change for them, who were now his family. Not forgetting the others who were also trying to find these two, ChanYeol said:

"Let's pick up others and go home. They are also looking for you guys. And we haven't had our breakfast too."

"But I want to stay here for a while. I couldn't sleep these days. However, I found this grassland so peaceful that I can fall asleep", SeHun pleaded. "Why don't we come here and just enjoy this scenery for a moment? I want to share this with all of you."

"I agree. This is so pleasing. I can sleep here all day. I'm glad that I decided to find SeHun here", JongIn nodded his head then stood up and dusted his clothes. "I will pick them up now."

Not letting ChanYeol say anything, JongIn snapped his fingers then disappeared, leaving a bag of eggs on the ground, some of which were even broken. SeHun and ChanYeol noticed it, and both could not stop laughing.

"KyungSoo is going to kill him for that."

And they did not say anything after that. ChanYeol just stood there next to SeHun and enjoyed the cool wind that his brother created. It was true. It was so peaceful that he could believe they finally found peace, found a safe home for themselves after all hardships they had been through. However, it would not be that simple. They were extraordinary and may be hazardous to the humankind. They should have been controlled or destroyed so that everyone in the world could continue to live without fearing dangers that they might make. They knew that, but they also believed they were not wrong in this battle. They must fight to find their justice.

ChanYeol rubbed SeHun's back calmly. He knew that SeHun was not feeling well. SeHun may not show his emotions, as he always appeared with a cold and mature attitude. But ChanYeol could feel, probably with his special connection to SeHun, that SeHun was hurt, sad, and guilty.

ChanYeol wanted to console SeHun so much, but he found himself confused and clueless. He had never comforted anyone before, especially someone who just had undergone great loss. He did not know what to do, what to say so that the other would feel better. In the end, he just used his nonverbal language - rubbing SeHun's back, hoping that SeHun could feel his warm, his care.

They just stayed silent, until YiXing jumped out of those bushes. 

"ChanYeol! SeHun! Look at this!"

Then white. Yellow. Red. Purple. All these colors, like an artist dotting on his painting, started to bloom wildly on those green bushes. A picturesque scene gradually appeared in front of their eyes. YiXing laughed like an innocent child, running toward his brothers.

"I thought it's really weird that these wildflowers have not bloomed, so I used my power. And poof, they are blooming everywhere", YiXing could not stop grinning.

"That's really amazing. SeHun, is this what you want to show us?", BaekHyun said loudly.

Other members had come. They were tired, but also in awe because of the beautiful view. Before coming here, they all had had something to complain. But now, they were just speechless and so delighted. As for SeHun, the sudden scene had captivated him, leaving him unable to react to the call of others.

After, they were all lying on the ground, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that they had been longing for. Sehun lay next to ChanYeol. He had not said anything since then. Suddenly, ChanYeol found SeHun mumbling, but the tone was big enough for him to hear.

"I'm scared."

"Why SeHun?", ChanYeol softly said.

"This is so beautiful that it is unreal to me."

"That's what makes you scared?", ChanYeol giggled, "After all, you asked us to come here with you. This mesmerizing scenery, with that sky, with those flowers, makes you feel anxious?"

"Yes. This beauty makes me scared. And all of you too."

ChanYeol did not say anything. SeHun continued.

"After what we have been through. I can't believe that we are here together, enjoying this peaceful life. It's such a happiness, a miracle for me that I think I’m dreaming. I'm scared that when I go to sleep, I will wake up to the worst reality I can think of."

"SeHun, we are all here. It's not a dream, I swear to you. How can you feel the temperature of me, who has the firepower, when you are dreaming?", ChanYeol said, then held SeHun's hand. His temperature kept rising until SeHun's hand was totally red.  

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking that if one day, you guys disappear, I... I don't know what to do." 

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. After all these things, we are still standing strong, don't you think?" 

"Yes yes, hyung", SeHun smiled, then slowly closed his eyes, falling into sleep. In his sleep, he heard ChanYeol’s calm voice next to him.

"Just remember, we are connected even if we are separated." 

Then he woke up to the darkness. Nobody was here. Nothing was here. Just the darkness and him only, scared and lonely. 

Is that a dream? A reality? Or a memory? He did not know anymore.


End file.
